Till Death Do Us Part 12 & 13
by Doug2
Summary: The return of Cole Turner and Piper goes to her last rewards.


Part 12  
Melinda dragged herself from her car to the front door of her shop.  
Beginning with the breakdown of the electronic brain of her kitchen  
to the traffic on the skyway, Melinda had a bad feeling about the  
rest of this Wednesday.  
"I should really leave the premonitions to Patti," she sighed  
as she  
placed her thumb to the access panel. The door popped open as her  
antique bell chimed. Dropping off the latest delivery of herbs on her  
old wooden countertop she went into the back to disable the alarm and  
security system. Not everything in her shop looked 200 years old. On  
the panel a red light shined indicating someone in the vicinity of  
the backdoor. Activating a switch she saw an unconscious man  
collapsed in the alley behind her shop.  
"Oh, good God," she exclaimed as the thousandth magical  
person  
requiring her healing talents came to her backdoor stoop. She called  
for him and he appeared on the table in the backroom. He had a  
handsome rugged face and was suffering from multiple stab wounds.  
Without his strong physique, he would have not survived the night in  
the alley. Melinda placed her hands over his wounds. Both her hands  
and his wounds began to glow. Brighter and brighter the white light  
became. The blood dried up and the wounds in his abdomen began to  
close up though not all the way. Melinda tried twice again, but the  
wounds would heal no more. Her charge began to stir as Melinda placed  
a cloth over the remaining wounds.  
"God. Almost breathed my last that time," he exclaimed  
putting his  
hand on his head.  
Melinda looked at the young man carefully. "What brought you here  
to  
my place?"  
"Just one of the many supernatural ER's I'm familiar  
with. I had a  
run in with another evildoer that was determined to do me in. And  
thanks for your help, but I'll be going." He said trying to  
sit up.  
"With those half-healed wounds?" asked Melinda. "That I  
wouldn't  
advise."  
"Sorry, madam. I must keep moving. Too many after me!" he  
replied. "That's the curse of falling for a witch."  
"And who might you be?" asked Melinda.  
"Better to leave names out of this," he said shaking his head  
trying  
to get up.  
"First you aren't going anywhere. At least not today. Second,  
whom  
shall I call you?" she asked.  
"Turner. Cole Turner," he said closing his eyes and lying  
down.  
"No! And your witch friend would be my Aunt Phoebe  
Halliwell?" she  
asked blinking rapidly.  
With his eyes popping open his mind focused on a distance spot after  
hearing that name again. "That's it, um!"  
"Melinda. My mother is.." started Melinda.  
"Piper Marie Halliwell Wyatt. My second biggest fan. Is she  
well?" he  
asked sincerely interested.  
"She is well, retired and living with my sister Patti,"  
explained  
Melinda looking deeply into his eternal scowl.  
"That's good. I mean she always was a good person. Her sister  
Prue  
was the one who never seemed to trust me," he sighed lying back  
down.  
"You need a place to rest a couple of days. How about the  
Manor?" she  
asked him.  
"Hm. Halliwell Manor. That'll bring back both good and bad  
memories.  
As long as it's OK to have a demon under their roof again,"  
he  
scoffed.  
"Demon!" Melinda said turning around startled.  
"Well, half. Take me there and I'll tell you the whole  
story!" he  
said with a wink.  
Melinda leaned over, put her hand on him and they vanished in a  
starry flash of little lights.

"Whoa. They're done now. Pull them out, sweetie," cried  
out Piper as  
the bell on the oven went off.  
"Uh huh, great-grandma," said little Prue. She grabbed the  
mitts and  
pulled out the apple tarts. "Ohhh. Smells goodolicious!"  
Piper smiled and nodded her head. "That's exactly the way  
they smell  
when they're done. Put the pan down and let them cool."  
"Can't I ha' one?" she asked looking up with pleading  
blue eyes.  
"Soon. Let them cool, little Prue. Come let's go practice  
your  
power," Piper said pushing herself up from the table and walking  
with  
her cane into the dining room. She sat down in one of the old dining  
room table chairs and said, "Now lift me up as high as the  
table."  
Little Prue pushed her feet together, crossed her hands and looked  
carefully at Piper. Her chair wobbled a bit and then slowly rose  
still rocking a bit in the air. Piper looked down with pride as her  
feet reached the top of the table.  
Footsteps could be heard as Patti came down the steps and then around  
the corner. Gasping she put her hand on her heart and then quietly  
said, "Prue. Please put Granny down," quietly as not startle  
the  
child.  
"Yes, Grandma," replied little Prue politely as Piper slowly  
lowered  
onto the floor.  
Finally catching her breath, Patti told little Prue to run out back  
and play. Little Prue smiled, gave both women hugs and ran out  
through the kitchen.  
"MOTHER! What in the world did you think you were doing? You  
could  
have had a nasty fall!" exclaimed Patti whispering to not disturb  
her  
grandchildren.  
"Patti. You never had the benefit of growing up with your powers.  
I  
was merely showing my confidence in the abilities of a little seven-  
year-old witch. And you're starting to sound a little like me  
when  
you were seven!" said Piper with a great deal of love.  
"Well, my Mother seems to be going through her second childhood.  
That's why I sound like a young mother at my age!" replied  
Patti  
quietly.  
"I just don't get around like I used to. Your father is gone  
so much  
of the time and your grandchildren are my only real joy in life after  
eight-seven years. Now don't you start sounding like the Wicked  
Old  
Witch, Patti my sweet," cackled Piper as a bright light appeared  
in  
the parlor.  
"Anyone home?" asked Melinda cradling Cole's head on the  
couch.  
"In here, Melly," called back Patti running in to see her.  
"My stars,  
what have you brought in here? You know I'm trying to keep the  
demon's out of the Manor when the little ones are here."  
"I know, sis, but this gentleman is special. And he needs some  
rest  
time for a couple of days!" Melinda said looking up for some  
sympathy.  
"Gracious, what is going on here," said Piper hobbling in.  
"Melinda,  
how nice it is to see you and who is our innocent. WHOA!" she  
said  
sitting down with a fright.  
"Hello, Piper," he said flashing a semi-sinister grin.  
"Cole! What are you doing here?" Piper said quite annoyed.  
Melinda stood up and approached her Mother. "He showed up at my  
magical emergency room. He needs a couple of more days to  
recover."  
"Because his wounds didn't heal all the way," Piper  
replied looking  
back toward the past.  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Melinda.  
"Due to his unique affliction being half-demon. White lighters  
can  
only heal half of him. Melly, go find your father. The two of you can  
finish the job," said Piper.  
"Right away," she said disappearing into little white globes.  
"Thank you Piper," said Cole lying back one the couch.  
"Those last  
two bounty hunters almost finished me off."  
"And you're still on the run after all these years?  
Amazing!" she  
said putting her hand on her chin.  
"Yep. The curse of Phoebe Halliwell," he said quietly turning  
away.  
"Your sister cursed him? That doesn't sound like a good  
witch,  
Mother," said Patti quite contused.  
"Oh, she did him in good. First this one tried to kill us and  
then he  
fell in love with her. He could have been your uncle except  
for.."  
said Piper who did not have the strength to finish the sentence.  
"I wish I had been there. If only I'd had not been on then  
run  
then.." said Cole looking directly into Piper's eyes with a  
great  
deal of pain.  
Piper held up her hand dismissing his comment. "Too long ago. One  
can  
go crazy fooling around with the "what-if" possibilities.  
Cole. You  
were very special to my sister, and that makes you special here. But  
with demons still after you, the less you're here the better."  
"I understand. I had told Melinda that it wasn't a good  
idea,"  
replied Cole.  
"Um, Patti. Go get volumes two and three of my journal. I might  
have  
something that can help him. Go, scoot," she told Piper looking a  
little impatient.  
"Sure, Mom. It's reminiscing time again," thought Patti  
as she went  
to fetch part of Piper's diary.  
Two young girls ran through the house and the stopped next to Piper.  
They stood and stared at Cole.

"Are you a bad man?" asked the little four years old.  
"No. Just misunderstood," he said trying to crack a smile.  
"Cole. I'd like you to meet Prue and Phoebe. They are  
Patti's  
daughter's children. And full witches," Piper said razing one  
eyebrow. "She named her daughters after my sisters, something I  
never  
had the courage to do. And believe it or not, they have their powers  
too."  
"Phoebe?" he asked. "You're as pretty as your  
great-aunt Phoebe."  
"Tink you," she replied.  
"Now kids run along. We have business to do," said Patti  
handing the  
books to her mother. Both of the girls waved and ran off.  
"You Halliwell's just can't help from producing witches.  
Are they  
gifted?" asked Cole.  
"Very much so. Even though the prophecy was fulfilled years ago,  
the  
may rival the Charmed Ones," said Patti very proudly as Piper  
started  
to pour through her journal. After several minutes she looked up  
smiling a crinkled grin.  
"There. Remember Matthew Salinger? He was the innocent who was  
half-  
fairy and half-mortal," said Piper.  
"Back when I was in college. He kept turning into a raven at  
midnight  
because a curse had been placed on his family. I vaguely remember it,  
Mother," she was sorry to admit.  
"The curse was on his fairy lineage and not his mortal half. So  
we  
split him in two saving his innocent mortal half," replied Piper.  
"Split him in two?" said a startled Cole who thought he had  
heard  
everything.  
"Care to try it? We can remove your demonic part and get you off  
the  
radar or the bounty hunters," explained Piper.  
"Peace at last? Did it work with the fairy?" he asked  
skeptically.  
"Well, his human half was fine. His fairy half turned into a  
raven  
permanently. Beltazar would probably turn completely evil and might  
eventually need to be vanquished. Or he'll be caught by the  
bounty  
hunters," suggested Piper.  
"May I sleep on it? The idea of peace is very tempting, but I  
have to  
consider all of the consequences," he said very thoughtfully.  
"Sure. You can use what was Phoebe's room. Patti, help him  
upstairs,"  
said Piper to her daughter.  
"Thank-you, Piper. You always had the biggest heart," he said  
moaning  
a bit as Patti helped him to the stairs.  
"That I did. And it got me into a mess a trouble too,"  
thought Piper.

In the evening after dinner Melinda, Patti, her husband, Leo and  
Piper sat around the conservatory watching the three-dimensional  
viewing wall presenting a ballet spectacle from Sidney Australia. The  
air next to Leo blurred a bit and a chill filled the room as Cole  
appeared.  
"Cole, it's been a long time. Welcome," said Leo warmly.  
"Yes. I've felt feelers passing through here. The bounty  
hunters are  
getting closer. IF we're going to do this, then let's get it  
over  
with," said Cole flatly.  
"There are risks. Mr. Turner," warned Melinda.  
Cole shook his head. "The alternative is to keep running. I am  
tired.  
Let's do it!" he said gruffly.  
"You also lose your powers and immortality," Leo reminded him.  
"Vastly overrated when you're in my shoes," said Cole  
shaking his  
head. "A more normal life would be preferable."  
"Fine let's adjured to the attic," said Piper struggling  
to get  
herself up.

Surrounding the old witch's caldron, Piper dropped in the  
ingredients. "That's the last of our sassafras root. Stop by  
Melinda's shop later this week, Patti."  
"Yes, Mother. Mr. Turner please set inside the circle of  
candles!"  
said Patti pointing to the pentagram. Cole stepped toward it  
reluctantly. He had had some bad experiences in the attic before. He  
looked up at them raising one eyebrow and stepped-in.  
Patti, Piper and Melinda stood outside the circle, sprinkled the  
potion inside the circle and began to recite"  
"We call upon the spirits,  
Free those trapped from within,  
Divide this one into two,  
So each one's life can begin."  
Repeating it several times Cole Turner stared at them with suspicious  
eyes. As the potion began to emit a vapor Cole was enveloped by a  
violet haze. Letting out a mournful scream, the vapor doubled in size  
as another figure formed next to him. Taller and more bulky the black  
and red-faced Beltazar appeared. The human half fainted away.  
"Puny weakling! I am free at last. Too long you have kept me from  
my  
true potential!" he hissed at the witches. Raising his hand a  
bolt of  
balled lightning formed in his hand.  
"Ah, ah, ah! We'll give you one chance to escape or we'll  
vanquish  
your ugly face!" shouted Piper. "So off with you now!"  
"So be it. Cross my path again and I will kill you!" he  
sneered as he  
shimmered away.  
"Mother, you just let a demon out into the world!" exclaimed  
Patti  
pointing to the spot that he had shimmered from.  
"Melinda, check on Cole. And Patti, he had saved us more than  
once.  
Besides without Cole's cunning, I don't think he'll be  
around for  
long, sweetie. I have had to play the odds sometimes," explained  
Piper looking more knowing than usual.  
Melinda reached down and put her hands over Cole. His pale appearance  
disappeared and he opened his eyes.

"Well?" he inquired.  
"Beltazar has taken to the woods. You're running days are  
over Cole,"  
said Piper quite perky.  
Cole struggled to get up feeling quite weak. "Thank you all  
though I  
must be going. There's a whole new world out there for me."  
"Can't you stay a while?" asked Patti.  
"No. Just in case they do come back, I don't want to endanger  
any of  
you. That's how I can pay you back. Phoebe always tried to save  
me.  
And the Halliwell's finally have. Farewell," he said looking  
like he  
was going to leave and then stood there confused.  
"The door is downstairs. We'll call you a hover car. You do  
have a  
lot to learn, Cole," said Piper chuckling a bit.  
Several minutes later Cole finally did say good-bye and left as the  
family gathered back in the conservatory.  
"Quite a intriguing character. I see what our aunt saw in him,  
but  
don't worry darling. You're all the demon I want. Do you  
think he'll  
be OK?" asked Patti.  
Piper thought for a moment. "Cole? He'll be fine. Those  
magical  
beings upstairs always seem to help those that are inherently good.  
Especially when you're charmed!"

Part 13  
Piper sat along in her room peacefully rocking. The day was dreary  
outside, but she was warm and cozy. While her daughter and husband  
were away in Hawaii she was having a visit with her great-  
granddaughter Phoebe Brewster. Today was a special day to her that  
meant little to the other members of the family. They had not been  
there, but she was. It was precisely ninety years ago today that her  
Mother and Prue had moved in with their grandmother Penelope  
Halliwell. It was another dreary day back in the third quarter of the  
twentieth century.  
Shaking the rain off Patty Halliwell stuck her umbrella in the stand  
while Prue and Piper ran through the hallway with their wet rubbers  
still on.  
"Girls, come back here!" Patty called to her daughters as her  
mother  
came from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.  
"Welcome home, Patty," she said opening her arms wide to hug  
her.  
"Thank you, Mom," replied Patty hugging her tightly.  
"Remember this  
is only temporary until Victor and I work things out. Prue, take  
Piper up to your room and unload your bags."  
"Yes, mother. Come on, Piper," Prue said quite grown up.  
"O.K. Pooh," replied Piper with a big grin as she took  
Prue's hand  
and headed up the stairs.  
"And yes it will be grand living with you for a while. That old  
house  
was too expensive to rent and too much room just for the three of  
us," said Patty putting her coat away.  
"I'm afraid we scared Victor off one too many times. Mortal  
men are  
just too undependable. Why my third husband ran from the house the  
first time a fear demon attacked us. He never came back," said  
Penny  
shaking her head.  
"Mother! He ran out of the house and in front of a truck!"  
exclaimed  
Patty smirking and looking cockeyed at her mother. "I thought my  
father always understood our ways."  
Penny sighed thoughtfully. "He was a good man. Stood beside me  
through thick and thin. It was that weak heart of his. My poor Evan.  
Well, most women do outlive our men, you know."  
"Especially you, Mother. Now Allied Moving will be bringing over  
the  
rest of our boxes tomorrow. And then I guess I'll get back in the  
job  
market."  
"Work? I do believe we have enough to keep us.." said Penny a  
little  
indignantly.  
"Not with two little witches to raise. Piper can be a  
handful," said  
Patty.  
"All four-year-olds are, dear. As were you. Now let's fix  
something  
special for the girls' lunch," said Penny as she put her hand  
on  
Patty back and escorted her into the kitchen.

That was many children, births, marriages and deaths ago, thought the  
eldest Halliwell. She put away her sewing to take a little rest. It  
was late to rise and early to bed now-a-days as Piper pulled herself  
up on the bed and crawled under her Mother's afghan. Sleep just a  
little sleep was all she needed. She quickly closed her eyes and off  
to dreamland she went.  
Near dinnertime Phoebe looked in on her. She seemed very peaceful as  
she pulled up the afghan. Things looked too quiet. Her great-  
grandmother was not breathing having gone on to her last demon  
battleground.  
"Oh, Grams," she said braking into silent tears. "Rest in  
peace. We  
love you a lot." She pulled the afghan all the way over her head  
and  
went to call her mother.  
Nearby stood Piper watching the scene.  
"Death is so quiet," she said. "Don't worry about me  
little Phoebe.  
Just move on. I am," said Piper as she proceeded toward a great  
white  
light. On the other side she found Prue and Phoebe waiting for her.  
"Hiya, Pipe," chirped up Phoebe. "Been quite awhile."  
"Blessed be," said Prue cocking up one eyebrow.  
"We're all back  
together."  
Piper stood there looking like she did at the time of their last  
battle together.  
"Whoa. That last trip was weird. First I'm dreaming about the  
past  
and now everything is past. Including me," quipped Piper as she  
first  
shook the cobwebs from her hair and then embraced her sisters.  
"And  
it is so good to hold you two again."  
"Likewise. Though we have eternity to do that. Now there's  
another  
job we have to do," said Prue as Phoebe shook her head in  
agreement.  
Piper looked up just slightly confused. "Aren't we beyond the  
whole  
money-making thingy here?"  
"Eternity isn't all angel wings, harps and moral  
contemplation. Earth  
wise while we've been like major stagnant here, you've been  
how can I  
say prolific. Two children, three grandchildren and eight great-  
grandchildren? Now we have to watch over all of them. Grams and mom  
have like retired, so until Patti and Melinda get here, it's our  
turn," explained Prue.  
"And I suppose you have it all mapped out?" asked Piper  
titling her  
head to one side.  
"Absolutely! And since the Charmed Ones are back together again,  
we  
now have the power to keep them safe too. So ladies, if you'll  
follow  
me," said Prue squinting at her sister off they went into the  
light.  
Charmed forever.

ETERNALLY THE END


End file.
